ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
David Stewart Wheatley
David Stewart Wheatley, who generally just goes by David, was a bit character in a Sherlock Holmes badfic who was rescued and is now an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by LunarHuntress. Agent Profile Appearance David is young, thin, pale, and moderately tall — about 5’9”. He has longish, neatly-combed-back brown hair and big brown eyes. He is always impeccably tidy, and will only wear the sort of shirts, vests, and trousers from his home era. He refuses to wear anything synthetic, modern, or too brightly colored. Personality David is from Victorian London. He is rather quiet and timid. He's not very social, and being around people tends to make him uncomfortable. He's quite calm and reserved. He thinks about things to the point of over-analysis, which means he doesn't do stupid heat-of-the moment things he'll regret later, but also can't make snap decisions and in fact tends to freeze up in a crisis. He scares easily and would almost always rather run or hide than stand and fight, and he cannot do confrontations at all. However, if backed into a corner, he can be surprisingly brave — if he manages to overcome his wide-eyed terror paralysis. David is gentle, compassionate, and unfailingly polite, though he has trouble navigating modern-day society (which is a factor in his shyness). He has very strong morals and is a devout Catholic. He's normally not at all violent, but views killing Sues as a solemn and almost moral obligation to protect the multiverse. He's quite a prude (he's from the Victorian Era, after all). Also, he's gay, and due to said Victorianness, is still coming to terms with that. Agent History Recruitment David was a bit character in a Sherlock Holmes badfic. His only purpose was to die slowly after being the victim of a hate crime, in order to give the Replacement!Stus soapbox time and an excuse to get way beyond PG-13 while outside in the freezing rain. He was stabbed in a bar because of his sexual preference. Since he is from the 1880s, there were no antibiotics and little understanding of how to prevent infections. After about two weeks, he was healing from the stab wounds, but ended up dying from sepsis. After he died, Agent Kelok, a Stargate Atlantis Wraith, used the "Gift of Life" to revive him, after which he was told of the PPC. He chose to join the PPC rather than be returned to being dead. After his recruitment, he spent several months recuperating in FicPsych, reading and watching every book, movie, and TV show he could get his hands on, mostly to give himself something to think about, to focus his mind on, besides everything that had happened to him. David doesn't like to think about his past, let alone talk about it. Being an undeveloped bit character, the day he died is the only clear memory he has of his life pre-PPC — everything before that is just hazy images that he has trouble focusing on. Learning that he was a fictional character with no personality who only existed to die, not having any clear memories and yet knowing he spent his entire life being told that he was being damned to Hell for something he had no control over, and later being stabbed and killed for it, and still having to endure the rest of the fic he comes from... it's taken quite the mental toll on him. Mission Logs Home: Response Center #101010 Recruitment * "All Hail the Ironic Overpower!" (Sherlock Holmes), Agents Kelok and Unger (APD) Partnered with Zanna Ashlar * "In Which David Meets His New Partner And Has Serious Misgivings" Category:Badfic Characters Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters